Metal Gear Howler
by prof.ganki.gaming
Summary: Years after Guns of the Patriots, a silent Fascist Junta came into power in the struggling Republic of Aminalia. With the world's oil supply disappeared, and the Serbian Biologist kidnapped by Aminalian Agents, Bellwether Threatened Chemical and Nuclear war upon the world. Join Metal Snake as he attempt to end the crisis completely, and uncover the Republic's Darkest Secrets.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1: Deployment

**Author's Note: Well hello everyone. It's been a while since. First of all, I'm sorry. My timing for The Dingo From Another World is been long, and since I was begin to lacking any ideas for that story, it was been put on hold.**

 **Well… to put in it's place, I decided to create a new Crossover Fan-fiction story.**

 **Although it was a Crossover, it take place 3 years after the events of Zootopia, when Nick Wilde went into hiding from Prey Hate Groups that were targeting Predators just mere hours after the ZPD Press Conference on the Missing Mammal Case.**

 **In order to create the story, it is time to build it from the ground up. Enjoy the Prologue and the First Chapter.**

(End of Transmission, Loading Holodisc File: Metal Gear Howler)

 _Zanzibar Breeze (SNES Capcom Style)_

It is the Early 2019, as The world is embarking on an age of peace and stable, but distrusted and hated world.

Relations between NATO, CSTO, The Asian Security Organisation (TASO), and United Muslim Defence Union (UMDU) have been thawed. With regional conflicts and tensions between nations have been resolved either from careful co-ordination, to proposed agreements. But it came with a cost. With the threats of Chemical Warfare is still in place, the United Nations come to an agreement to dispose the warheads of a deadly substance. With the threat of Chemical Warfare gone, it was now a thing of the past.

However, there are some who do not desire peace…

An atmosphere of tension begins to build in the middle of the North Atlantic Ocean, as the Republic of Aminalia experienced an era of change.

A silent fascist junta, who was under control by a lamb called Dawn Bellwether, came into power in the struggling segregated republic 3 years ago. Once a member of NATO, located in the between the North Americas and Europe, the Republic of Aminalia is a small to medium sized nation, with the population run entirely by Anthropomorphic Mammals.

With the discovery of chemical warheads been placed under storage in Mexico by Aminalian Agents, the Republic of Aminalia raided the storage site, as well as raiding multiple intact nuclear warheads in launch sites of the United States, China, Russia, Iran, France, Israel, and the United Kingdom.

With the Weapons of Mass Destruction under Aminalian control, the United States immediately disposes Aminalian's of it's Membership from NATO, as well as the UN put moderate sanctions onto the fascist Republic.

Once again, after renouncing chemical and nukes return, the world is once again is been put into a state of crisis.

Meanwhile, the world's oil supply, which was to last more than 800 years, suddenly and unexpectedly disappeared. The oil supply also affected Oilix, a microbe that can synthesise high-grade petroleum, and high amounts of high quality oil. Even with the microbe disappeared, the world was throned into another severe energy crisis.

Even in all of these dire situations, Dr Novak Antic, a Serbian biologist, develops OmiOil, a new type of oil that can use oxygen, carbon dioxide, and saline water as main ingredients to produced a special microbe to build up high quality oil and petroleum. With this discovery, OmiOil can deliver far a lot more of oil than Oilix, which used Botryococcus Braunii planktonic microalgae.

With the discovery of OmiOil, the global tensions are easing until Dr Antic's disappearance in Paris. After weeks of speculations and countless investigations, the United Nations Security Council have been notified that Dawn Bellwether, now President and Leader of the Republic of Aminalia, was responsible for Antic's kidnapping. With her entire operations completely compromised, the United Nations send over a rescue team over to Zootopia to rescue Dr Antic. However, the Plan failed.

With the failed rescue mission, Dawn Bellwether denounced the UN for "triggering savageness towards the Predators, and attacking the prey". She further go on to even gives an ultimatum to the United Nations, demanding that the UN will removed it's "blockade" within 5 days, or it will launch Chemical and Nuclear Weapons upon every nation of the world.

As a result, the UN begins Operation Mammal Unknown, where they sent a spec op soldier inside the Republic of Aminalia's Capital of Zootopia. The mission is clear… rescue, and if possible, ignite a revolution.

A tiny but special microbe, far smaller than Oilix, can control the fate of the world forever…

 _Wednesday January 22_ _nd_ _2019, 0410hrs. 34 Kms Offshore from Zootopia, Republic of Aminalia._

 _ **4 Days, 12hrs, 20mins till deadline...**_

 _Metal Gear Solid 3 OST (DISC 1) /04 – Virtuous Mission_

It was dark on the early hours in the morning. Most mammals are in bed, while some were attacking the other subspecies, hunting the predators who didn't wear the "Shocks". Zootopia, while simply a nice and beautiful place to live, is home to 84.9 million mammals and 72,000 humans. However, only 90 percent of mammals in this city were classified as prey.

It started less than 12 hours ago when President Bellwether issued an ultimatum to the United Nations, that if they don't lift the "blockade" of Aminalia, then the Aminalian "United" Armed Forces will launch most, if not all of the Chemical and Nuclear Weapons throughout the world. In short, Dawn Bellwether holds the world as a hostage, and as an opponent.

As the night sky is still dark, a MV-22B Osprey, outfitted with auxiliary internal fuel tanks and panted with Dark Grey Paint that can denied radar detection entirely. It flew towards the coastline of Aminalia. Flying at 6,840 metres in the air, the aircraft was only beginning to show signs that it was slowing down.

"Flying over the Coastline, altitude 22,440.94 feet. Approaching Aminalian Airspace." the pilot reported as the Osprey flew above the Aminalian Capital, Zootopia.

"Twenty-Five minutes to drop-off, Commencing internal depressurization shortly." one of the crew member said as the spec-op soldier was sitting, vaping carefully with an Electronic Cigarette.

"Equipment check. Arm main parachute." the pilot said as the Osprey begin to slow down and putting it onto helicopter mode.

In the cockpit, a wolf who was wearing a military grade headset with a microphone stood up and put his hand onto a chair's headrest.

"All right," he said, as is voice was clipped with a slight British and South African accent. "Are we ready with the operation?"

"Drop zone is still showing high precious mass, CAVOK! (Cloud and Visibility OK)" the pilot said as the Osprey begins to hover on one spot, just 5 miles from the city suburbs.

"Ok then! Good, we've got visibility advantage. Speed it up carefully. Let him know." the wolf said as he checked his watch.

 **0421hrs**

Meanwhile, back at the cargo deck, the soldier is finishing up is last vape as the crew member walks over.

"Turn off the E-CIG (Electric Cigarette)." the crew member said as the soldier complies. "Connecting oxygen hose to interior connector."

The Spec-op turns off his E-CIG and put it in his right pocket. He then held a cup full of water and begin drink it all slowly.

"Hey, put on your mask." the crew member said as the soldier was just completely finished drinking the entire cup of water. He then put it in his military grade bag.

"This man knows what he is doing?" the crew member radioed to the wolf.

"He knows. Trust me, it was his first mission. He was preparing." the wolf said as the spec-op soldier begin to put on his mask. The crew member looks back at him, astonished, as the soldier is following orders while preparing himself for the operation.

"At least he was following orders." the crew member radioed back.

As the Osprey came to a complete stop, the wolf checked the time.

"Ten Minutes to drop-off, get ready. Begin final preparations." the wolf said as the soldier finishes putting his mask on.

The light goes from red to yellow in the cargo hold, as the soldier's head ping up.

"Depressurization complete." another crew member said. "Checking oxygen supply."

"Six minutes to drop-off. Opening Rear Hatch!" the first crew member said as the rear hatch of the Osprey begin to open to reveal a dark sky, with the lights of the city is still illuminated in the distance.

"0430 hours." the pilot said as the Osprey continue to hover higher, reaching around 23,860 feet.

"External temperature is minus 41 degrees Celsius (-41.8 Fahrenheit)." the second crew member said as the sound of the aircraft is still been heard.

"Two minutes to drop-off. Stand up soldier." the first crew member said as the spec-op soldier followed the order. The soldier was measured around 1.86 metres in height as one of the crew member gives a thumbs up for him. As a change of altitude, he exchanges a thumbs up back at them.

"Ok, you'll be falling at 130 miles per hour (209.215 kms/hr). Try not to get frostbite from the wind chill, Agent." the wolf radioed as the soldier stood behind the ramp.

"Ok, 60 seconds to drop-off, Move to the rear. Good luck." the first crew member said as the soldier takes a small step forward towards the ramp carefully.

"Activate Ballout bottle." the second crew member said.

"It might be one of the world's last HALO jump the world knew about. I hope it will not be the last." the wolf said as the soldier moves closer to the edge of the ramp.

"Ten seconds to drop-off, standby." the first crew member said as he push in some important buttons.

As the soldier got to the edge of the ramp, he maintains balance as he was begin to time the jump.

"Status is OK, all green!" the first crew member said as the lights turn from yellow to green.

"Prepare for drop-off." the pilot said as he begin to count down. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

"Spread your wings and fly. God be with you!" the wolf said as the soldier begins to tip over from the Osprey.

His boots left the metal deck of the ramp as he propelled himself into the air of 24,200 feet in the sky.

 **10 hours ago…**

The soldier opens the door to the bridge as there were people continue to work out on how to prevent a WMD attack. As the soldier walks towards the front of the bridge, a certain voice come into his mind.

"Metal Snake?" the soldier turns to his right to see the wolf in DPCU Combat Uniform.

"Commander Four" Metal Snake said as he saluted to Four.

"Ok, meet me at my quarters." Four said "Oh! Everyone, try to contact the UNSC (United Nations Security Council). I'll be at my quarters. If you managed to contact SC Support, arrange a meeting with me in the next two hours."

"Yes sir." one of the navy crew member said as he saluted to Four.

As Four and Metal Snake reached Four's Quarters, Metal Snake noticed an unknown emblem on the table. Four also see it, and carefully grabs it.

"Well, I've got some important news for us. And for the MammualUnit." Four said as he sits down on his office chair.

 **Author's Note: Well, that was it for this chapter. I do say, it was my first crossover by the way.**

 **Well, I better need some help improving the story, as it was influenced my "Under an Iron Fist" by Cuttooth. Give him a nice and huge shout out to him.**

 **So why I was unable to continue with my other stories. Well, my motivations just quickly disappear. I don't know why, but maybe I was just bored with it. Well, I don't know.**

 **I need some help in improving this story, as well as motivating me fully, so please guide me into all of the sea of struggle. I was been shouted at, but I unable to give anyone a better explanation. I was autistic. I need real help, not bullying. If you do bully me, you are making my and everyone's life a living fucking hell.**

 **First, I need is an author who can help me in guiding the story of this fanfiction, as I was easily loose my motivation. I need help. Please, help anyone, including me, even if you don't want to, do it. If you don't, we struggle worst than what our minds had come to.**

 **So thank you, thank you for reading my fanfiction, as it was the first chapter of it. As always, happy holidays, take care on the roads. Don't get too distracted too much. And thank you.**

 **Signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Briefing and Landing

**Author Note: Well welcome back. Welcome to the 2** **nd** **Chapter of the story. Now, just to let you know that I put in some Youtube titles. Zanzibar Breeze is one of them, and to spot them goes like this:**

 _Youtube Link_

 **It was basically like music as in these titles on Youtube to give it more of an effect.**

 **So enough talk, (get it? Reference from Symphony of the Night.) let's get right into the story.**

 _Tuesday January 21_ _st_ _2019, 1835hrs. 373Kms Offshore from Zootopia, Republic of Aminalia._

 _2.6kms from Aminalian Exclusive Maritime Economic Zone Border._

"Well, I've got some important news for us. And for the MammualUnit." Four said as he sits down on his office chair. Four then opened up a drawer on his desk and pulls out a large document folder.

"The United Nations knew this is a life or death mission, but this the world's last ditch effort to stop the crisis entirely." Four continued as he opened the folder and pulled out an A4 sized paper with the initials "United Nations Crisis Management Bureau" printed on the top with the official UN Insignia on the top left. "In short, we're been deployed in short notice, agent. If we, and the UN failed to stop Aminalia from either launching WMD Warheads, or the OmiOil database had been destroyed?" Four said as his right hand begin to struggling to hold his pen.

"Then it will be a lose-lose situation." Metal Snake said while looking over the document folder that Commander Four had set down. "If we failed to stop them from launch a nuke, or recovered the OmiOil data, the world will most likely unable to contain the crisis. If that happens, we'll see nations fighting over what's left of the oil resources."

"That will be correct, Snake." Four said while drawing some lines on his notepad. "If that happens, everyone will forget peace entirely. And the UN, together with countless countries, worked hard around the clock to keep peace throughout the world. If it failed, everyone sees conflict within their borders, countless riots that will bring revolutions, the United Nations will be fractured, and completely ended it's use in the international community. If that ever happened, the Republic of Aminalia will invade weak countries one by one, infiltrating politics to create chaos, igniting riots, installing puppet regimes, started another World War. You get the idea."

"And how long does the countdown started?" Metal Snake questioned.

"About two hours ago. We still got only 4 days, 21 hours, and 54 minutes left on the countdown." Commander Four answered back while bring out his Samsung Galaxy S10X, and give it to Snake. "Look at the Doomsday Clock from Bulletin of the Atomic Scientists."

Metal Snake then look at the news report from Four's phone. The headline reads "Doomsday Clock at 60 seconds to Midnight due to Ultimatum". It also showed concerned scientists looking nervelessly at the press with the Doomsday Clock shown. The long hand of the clock is nearly pointing straight up.

"One minute to midnight." Metal Snake said as he give back Four's phone.

"Yes. They were working around the clock trying to check in with the crisis." Four said as he looked at his key card. "The World Leaders had been notified about this, and they were preparing to defend most of their civilians for the event like this. As of now, the Prime Minister is already returned to Canberra after a visit cut short in Tokyo, and he is headed back as of now to address the nation."

"Commander? What is the Mission?" Metal Snake said as Commander Four pulled out another folder with an SSD Hard Drive in it.

"You have to connect this to your Codec Control System." Four said as he handed the Hard Drive over to Metal Snake.

"Codec Control System? Why do we need it for the late 2010's? It was mostly obsolete when we had nanomachines." Metal Snake questioned.

"Basically, your Codec had an nanomachine that can recharge it by using a very small dose of Glucose, and it can control the levels of Glucose in the blood through your blood vains." Four said while pulled out a picture of a nanomachine in a sample drop of blood. "In short, it can prevent Diabetes and abnormal high blood sugar levels. Once more, it can automatically monitor your body's response to glucose, and lower the glucose levels to a safe level."

"Looks like I'm unable to have Diabetes, huh." Metal Snake said. "Anyways, I bet we can conduct the briefing."

Snake then connects the SSD Hard Drive into a slot right on the receiver. He kneel down and reached his hand to his right ear to listen to the briefing.

 **[Codec on]**

 **Punch-In Controller 6**

 **Load Executive Order 07652**

 **Issued from the United Nations Security Council on 21** **st** **January 2019**

 **Effective Immediately**

 **Mission Briefing:**

 **One day ago, a rescue attempt was conducted by the UNSC in conjunction with the Special Air Service, US Marines, and Elements of the DMCU (Special Mammal Commando Unit). Their objectives is to Rescue Dr Novak Antic, a Serbian biologist, who comes up with a solution to end the current severe energy crisis since the Zanzibar Incident in 1999.**

 **His solution is OmiOil, a revolutionary microbe that utilised oxygen, carbon dioxide, and saline water. That also means that it will carefully reduce the levels of carbon dioxide, while keeping oxygen at a liveable level.**

 **Just if they infiltrated Zootopia, something happened to them. Most of our men were killed. Some who survived, were been placed under arrest.**

 **Just after the word that the entire Operation had failed, President Dawn Bellwether issued an ultimatum to the UN, threaten to bring nuclear and chemical war throughout the world, if the UNSC come to an agreement to lift our "blockade".**

 **In response, we begin our last ditch effort; the United Nations has called into an emergency meeting to initiate Operation Mammal Unknown.**

 **You will be drop above 24,000 feet in the air just outside the city limits of Zootopia, the Capital of Aminalia. One of the USMC MV-22B Ospreys was refitted with stealth capabilities. It also be refitted with extra fuel to get from outside the Exclusive Maritime Economic Zone, to the Outskirts of Zootopia and back.**

 **Once you landed, dispose of your parachute. Once it was disposed of, make your way south to Zootopia, keep yourself undetected, and defend yourself. There is also Intel that there was a facility on your way, so check it out carefully.**

 **Your objective is to Rescue Dr Novak Antic, as well as data of OmiOil that the Doctor was keeping. Also, if the Aminalians have the capabilities to launch either a nuclear or chemical warhead, and if they do, try to prevent them from launching. The best chances of preventing the launch is to infiltrate the ICBM Launch Facility.**

 **There is also orbital images that there is some type of shanty-town just inside Zootopia. If you want to find out about that, be sure to sneak in there. If there is Intel related, send it through Codec.**

 **Also, and here is a real kicker. There is concern surrounding in Aminalia. There were stories that Predators was "shocked" by some collar on their necks. And there were also stories that Predators go "savage" at random because of their "biology". The UN don't know about whenever these stories were turn out to be true.**

 **True or Not, we guess that Bellwether was up to something. However, if you encounter a "savage" Predator, defend yourself with whatever means necessary. So far, those stories were Unconfirmed as of now. If you infiltrate the President's Home, there will be Intel or some sorts.**

 **And one last thing. There were Rumours going around about a group made up entirely of one human, and the rest is, just Prey Mammals. If you one of the members, remember your training in the special forces.**

 **Alright, that's all we have right now. Commander Four will give you the timing of when the operation starts.**

 **As of now, good luck Agent.**

 **[Codec off]**

Metal Snake then stands up on his 2 feet and looks at Commander Four.

"When is the timing of the operation?" Metal Snake questioned Commander Four.

"The MV-22B will be taking off at 0328 hours. And you need to sleep well tonight. You need it for the early morning deployment." Commander Four answered back.

"So much for my sleep then. Alright, I'm in." Metal Snake said as he offered his Commander a hand shake to which he accepts.

 **Back to Present**

 _Wednesday January 22_ _nd_ _2019, 0436hrs. 5 Miles (8 kms) from Zootopian Suburbs, Republic of Aminalia._

 _ **4 Days, 11hrs, 54mins till deadline…**_

As Snake continue to fell through the air like a living bullet fired towards the earth below. Miles tore past every some seconds. When he broke through the clouds, he saw a sea of green, full of forest with flora and fauna living throughout.

Snake then pulled the break cord that was fixed to his chest, as the parachute canopy unfurled with a loud snap, inflated everything at once by the blast of the air as he felt some terrific shock as the chute jerked him upright.

"Snake, your mission is to infiltrate Zootopia, find the biologist, recover the data of OmiOil, prevent the launch of Aminalian warheads if possible, and if we got enough time, find any Intel relating to the Aminalian Government and it's Armed Forces." Commander Four briefed over the Codec.

"Got it. I'll do my best." Snake said as he was slowly lowered through the air.

"Once we've confirmed the rescue of Novak, stand-by at the recovery point." Four said. "A recovery balloon will be dropped at that point. Helium will be pumped in the balloon to inflate it. The process will take around 15 to 20 minutes. Once it's complete, a specialised recovery C-130 will latch onto the balloon and pull it up."

"The Fulton Surface-to-Air Recovery System." Snake said as he looked briefly below him as the trees were coming closer to him. "I'm familiar with the theory, and it's was been combat-proven in the past. Do you think that Novak is up for it?"

"The shock will be less than during a parachute jump. And the arm can handle more that five hundred pounds." Four said. "Even better, the C-130 was equipped with offensive ordinances. It even defend itself against interceptions from aircraft."

"So it's sounds like the aircraft can hold itself on it's own against a battalion of tanks." Snake said while he found a spot to land.

"Yes, and we got a 4 day time limit." Four said. "Even if we got spotted, the timer will reset closer to deadline, so try not to get spotted. It may take some time until the 26th."

"Home in time for Australia Day." Metal Snake said.

"But if anything gone wrong, you will be celebrating Australia day, and the rest of our days in radioactive, yet toxic world we called home." Four said as the Codec turned off.

Snake then swerve through the forest, cutting across the bonds that fastened the chute to his body. The sudden pull of his body jerked diagonally downwards in a forward motion.

The young commando that was now that guided the new next generation of the legend, Metal Snake stood up from his landing point.

He begins to remove his parachute bag that was connected to his survival bag. The pulled out his oxygen mask from his helmet and took it off.

He then noticed the parachute, covering some plants in a nearby tree. He walked over and pulled it out. Setting it on the flat surface, snake began to fold it like a flag.

Once the parachute is folded up, he stuff it carefully into the chute bag and reconnecting the bag to his survival bag. He then walked over to his mask and helmet. Snake look around just to keep himself undetected.

Snake then started to put the mask and helmet together and stuff them into his survival bag.

Just as he finished, Metal Snake get to cover behind a large tree while keeping a lookout for any mammals that he come across. Once he is in the clear, he knell down and put his hand into his right ear as the Codec beeps.

 **[Codec On]**

 **Frequency 140.85**

 **Metal Snake: This is Snake, reporting in.**

 **Four: Ah! Good. You're already in enemy territory, and no-one is eavesdropping onto us. As of now, your Codename will be "Metal Snake", as I will be referring to you as "Snake" from now on. Try not to mention your real name, as it will cause suspicion throughout Aminalia.**

 **Metal Snake: Got it.**

 **Four: My Codename will be still called "Commander Four", or you will referring to me as "Four C", is that clear?**

 **Metal Snake: Got it, Four C.**

 **Four: Good. Now, this is an infiltration operation, Snake. Try not to be seen by the enemy, and leave very little to no trace of your presence. Weapons and equipment like food, camouflage, disguises, and even Intel are procured on-site.**

 **Metal Snake: At least I got a standard issue MP5K with a small suppressor, is this going to be enough?**

 **Four: Sometimes, not most of everything is enough. C4, mine detectors, scouting devices, anything that you can think of that was part of the military, excluding vesicles, will be found if you find them from soldiers to military bases.**

 **Metal Snake: Huh. So that's why I outfitted with some equipment.**

 **Four: At least you had those binoculars on you, you will be fine. I'll be monitoring your progress on Codec as we cannot risk escalating this crisis any further. However, I'll be at HMAS Camberra, just at international waters. My frequency is 140.85. Sometimes, it might be jammed, so used 141.02 as a backup.**

 **Metal Snake: Got it. Hows the diversionary mission going?**

 **?: 3 F-35C just took off from USS Gerald R. Ford, and they will be within Zootopia Civilian Air Space shortly.**

 **Metal Snake: Who's that?**

 **Four: Oh, so sorry about that. I forgot to introduce you two. Snake this is Fabienne Growley, former ZNN (Zootopian News Network) News Presenter.**

 **Fabienne: Wow! I just met the person who was been trained by the "legend".**

 **Metal Snake: Uh? Why are you here? How did you joined the military ranks?**

 **Fabienne: I was a long story. But I'll tell it to you once we progress much further.**

 **Metal Snake: Well, ok then.**

 **Four: Snake, there is one more person I want you to introduce.**

 **Metal Snake: Who?**

 **?: Hello, Metal.**

 **Metal Snake: Solid? Solid Snake?**

 **Four: Yes, it was Actually Solid Snake that got an approval to authorise this op in the first place. I have some run-ins with him in my past missions. He is also going to be serving as MammalUnit's mission advisor, and your mentor.**

 **Solid Snake: It was been 1 Month, 2 weeks, 4 days, and 6 hours since I last seen you.**

 **Metal Snake: It is, Solid. It is.**

 **Solid Snake: I do whatever I have to do to get your job done, Metal. Don't think about politics. Set it aside for now, and focus your mission completely.**

 **Metal Snake: As in I have to do my job.**

 **Solid Snake: Yes. You live alongside your country. You play alongside your country. We suffer alongside our country. Don't worry, we on your side.**

 **Metal Snake: Yes Mentor. And Solid?**

 **Solid Snake: Hmm?**

 **Metal Snake: Call me Snake.**

 **Solid Snake: That's sounds, and suits you well. I also got that code-name back then.**

 **Metal Snake: Wow. It's good to hear your voice again, sir.**

 **Solid Snake: Same here. Snake, you were top marks at urban warfare and infiltrating buildings. However, this is the forrest. Survival is key, as these CQC techniques I taught you through VR Training are sure to come in handy.**

 **Metal Snake: I'm sure thankful using it.**

 **Solid Snake: That's ok. I'll be here to help after all. This is your first actual survival and infiltration mission. I'll be supporting you over the Codec, my frequency is 141.42.**

 **Metal Snake: Gotcha.**

 **Solid Snake: Your mission is to retrieve Dr Novak Antic. He was been held somewhere in Zootopia, located south of your current location. Try to avoid heavy combat, and don't let any mammal see you. And don't forget: this is an infiltration mission.**

 **[Codec off]**

Snake rose to his fees as he braced the handle of his knife against the butt of the USP, just as Solid Snake had taught him years ago. This stance always hand complete relaxing effects on him.

He then aimed his pistol while keeping his knife at the same spot.

"Commencing Operation Mammal Unknown … now." Snake said, uttering the codeword. With that been said, the Operation had begun.

 **Author Note: Well, that was long, but thank you for reading this chapter. Man, that takes around nearly 2.9k words long.**

 **Also, if anyone can create a "cover image" for this fanfic, I'll put it on just to make it more complete.**

 **So anyway, if you like it, leave a review, as it will motivate me as well as pinpoint some errors I had missed. And if you wanted more, favourite it and follow it. And thank you.**

 **Signing Out.**


End file.
